You Are What You Read
by Skye007lex
Summary: AU - What happens when Sonny discovers that someone in Port Charles has been writing some very steamy romance novels…starring him.
1. Antoinette Heart

Title: You Are What You Read

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to whoever they belong to. I just like to play with my favorites every now and then. I'll give them back as soon as I am finished.

Summary: AU - What happens when Sonny discovers that someone in Port Charles has been writing some very steamy romance novels. Starring him!

**  
Chapter 1 **** Antoinette Heart**

Perfume he could handle.

Maybe a pair of earrings forgotten in the nightstand drawer or an old pair of sneakers hidden in the bottom of the hall closet, these were all acceptable, insignificant items that could have been left behind during the move. Unfortunately, for Sonny Corinthos, it wasn't jewelry or shoes his ex-wife, Carly, left behind the day she left his home for the last time.

Granted it was a hasty move. The last months of their most recent, and final, marriage were only prolong for the sake of their sons. They tried to make it work but were missing the one thing that had always driven them back into each others arms: love. The love that had once overpowered them had finally faded into a comfortable friendship.

He would always care for Carly. She being the mother of his sons, it was inevitable that they would never be out of each others lives, but to exist without the affection they once shared for the sake of show wasn't fair for anyone. No longer being husband and wife would never change the love they gave their sons.

So divorce it was.

Quick and quiet, barely making the _Port Charles Reporter_ due to the amicable split, it was the most uncomplicated divorce seen in some time and due to his sons positive acceptance Sonny couldn't be happier.

Until now of course.

Because it wasn't earrings or an old sneaker Sonny had found wedged between the cushions of his sofa. Sonny's current torment was due to the discovery of a book. But not just any book. Oh no! Not just any book could unnerve the head of the mafia in the seconds it took to read its title and glimpse at the illustration on its cover. Only a romance novel could cause such harm.

A romance novel owned by his former wife.

When he had first found the paperback, dimples flared and he had laughed harder than he had in a long while. Hell, Sonny's first thought was of teasing Carly about it the next day, when she stopped by with the boys. He had already begun brainstorming what teasing line he could say while presenting her with her forgotten reading material. As his laughter began to settle, the most horrible question arose in his thoughts.

_Why the hell had Carly been reading this while they where together?'_

Currently the book lay on the coffee table across from where he sat and Sonny was engaged in the one battle he could never win: a staring contest with an inanimate object.

As he fumed it mocked him mercifully. It's well read and worn pages bending back the cover most scornfully, as if to suggest Carly had ready it hundreds or perhaps thousands of times. Once was obviously not enough!

If books could laugh this one would be in tears.

The bright purple letters of the book's title were blinding him as he felt the stirring of a headache. _The Rising Sun_ it read. Yeah, he could give you one clue as to what the 'rising' had to do with it.

"Ug!" he groaned, pushing himself from the cushions and walking towards his bar, mind set on rinsing the taste of the cheap and trashy title from his mouth.

What's wrong with Oprah's book club? You don't see Steadman's sexual ability questioned by _Tuesday With Morrie_ do you? No. His libido is solid, whereas Sonny's is now saturated with uncertainty.

Not really the thing the head of the mob should ever have to be concerned with.

"Damn-it, it's just a book," he growled, slamming his glass onto the bar's marble surface. With determination Sonny quickly hurried towards the fireplace and quickly tossed a match onto the awaiting wood and crumpled paper.

Suffering in need of an end, Sonny turned and snatched the evil bundle of paper and ink from the coffee table. Grasping it solely with his thumb and forefinger and with his arm extended, he moved towards the growing flames.

With its death quickly approaching, the book gave one last pleading look towards its captor, which in Sonny's opinion was pathetic and pointless because his mind was already made. This was one crime he'd gladly stand trial for, if only to ease his suffering. He had half the mind to start humming the death march if it weren't for his men stationed outside the closed living room doors.

Giving the silly cover one last glance, he laughed at the scene illustrated on it. The couple was dressed like characters straight out of _Gone With the Wind, _though Sonny doubted Scarlet would have ever showed as much cleavage as this woman. Her head was thrown back, (in what Sonny assumed was a fit of passion or maybe some sort of seizure induced spasm) her disheveled auburn hair cascading down her back and exposing her long and slender throat to the man in her arms.

The man was "surprisingly" shirtless with dark slacks unbuttoned and hanging too low for Sonny's comfort. He was grasping the woman with his right arm, mouth firmly attached to her neck, while his other arm hung at his side, a riding saddle dangling from his grasp. He had jet black hair, tied loosely at the base of his neck, and dark olive skin that stood out greatly against the more feminine and pastel colors of the illustration.

The blazing flames of certain death momentarily forgotten, Sonny was unable to stop staring at the man on the cover. There was just something so familiar about him. Olive skin, dark hair, a pair of dimples, a…hold it!

Olive Skin. Jet black hair. Dimples.

Raising his gaze from the book to the mirror resting above his mantel, Sonny let his own dimples surface as a sudden awareness surfaced.

This man looked very similar to himself. Hell! He could have been his twin! Continuing with this thought process he was no longer angry at Carly. She had only bought the book because this man on the cover had reminded her of her husband, a very logical concept in his opinion.

"Sonny," a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Huh," Sonny snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of nearing high heals. Turning towards the entrance to the living room, he was greeted with the site of Max letting in his ex-wife. A small blush suddenly covered his cheeks and he immediately hid the book behind his back.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Carly questioned as she stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, I was…just thinking," he mumbled running his free hand through his hair, a nervous breath caught in his throat. _'Hey! There's no reason for me to be embarrassed_,' Sonny thought to himself. _'Carly was the one who bought the damn thing and left it behind!'  
_  
"Sonny, are you all right?" Carly asked looking at him strangely. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine," he answered giving her a quick reassuring smile. "Why'd you stop by? I wasn't supposed to see the boys until tomorrow."

"Oh, I know. The boys are at Bobby's for the afternoon. I just came by because I think I left a few things here," she stated lowering her eyes from his to dart around the room while her hands began playing nervously with the strap of her purse. "Have you found anything of mine or…or maybe the boys?"

"Like what?"

"You know how I get those nagging feelings sometimes and I just know I left something behind."

"Well if I knew what you were missing it would be a whole lot easier to help you find it," Sonny answered with a quick grin. "Earrings? Perfume? Hey, maybe a pair of sneakers?"

"No…nothing like that."

"Actually, now that you mention it I think I saw some old paperback laying around here somewhere".

"Oh! Oh good," Carly replied with a nervous smile. "Do…do you remember where you saw it last." She spoke her last words as she turned away from him, searching through the stacks of magazines and books in the room.

"What was the title? I could ask Max or Jason if they'd seen it anywhere," he teased, knowing exactly which book she had misplaced.

"No! Don't trouble yourself Sonny. It's around here somewhere and I'm sure I'll find it eventually."

"Say," he began, almost unable to suppress his grin. "If you're in need of a good read, I just got my hands on this great little book." As he spoke he pulled said book from behind his back and pretended to read the back cover so that its front was facing Carly. "I found it quite memorable."

"Oh God, Sonny!" Carly squealed before desperately reaching out for the book. "You read it! Oh my god!"

"Oh, you know it! What was your favorite part?" Sonny asked teasingly as he moved it out of her reach.

"Sonny, stop!"

"Calm down, Carly. It's nothing to be embarrassed by. You're not the only person on earth who reads this stuff."

"I'm not embarrassed! It's just…can I just have the book, Sonny."

"So, how many of these did you have hidden around?" he asked as he opened the book and skimmed down the page. "This is really Pulitzer Prize material isn't," he laughed before he began to read a passage out loud.

"_Emma moaned deeply as she was thrust against the wall behind her, the cold stone sizzling against the heat of her aroused skin. Then he was on her, teasing every exposed inch of flesh with his forceful hands and soothing tongue. When he finally lifted her from the ground, she instinctively wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist and clawed his linen shirt away from his chiseled chest."_

"Sonny, please stop," Carly pleaded, still trying to reach for the book.

"No way," he grinned, moving around the couch and blocking her arm in one swift motion. "This is getting good."

Dramatically clearing his throat, Sonny read on.

"_Emma cried out in pleasure as her lover finally gave them the release they both had been craving for, with one swift thrust of his firm hips. Gazing down at the man she had loved from afar, her heart swelled with the love and affection his gaze offered. In reply to his telling eyes she could only moan his name, but that was all he needed to know she felt the same as he. Sonny…" _

Carly held her breath as Sonny froze mid sentence and stared down at the pages with confusion. His eyes grew wide as he read on and after he had finished that page he began hastily turning the pages of the book.

"W…what," he stammered, his eyes blinking rapidly. "What is this Carly?" he finally spit out, pointing accusingly at the pages opened in front of him. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Sonny," she began, softening her voice in hopes of softening his anger. "It's not what you think it is."

"Not what I think it is?" he practically shouted. "I think it's a trashy romance novel with me as it main character!"

"Sonny—"

"How could you Carly?"

"Excuse me?" Carly questioned, looking at him with a hand to her hip. "What are you accusing me of?"

"How could you publish this?" Sonny asked, slamming the book shut. "You made me into some sex crazed stable boy! For anyone to read!" Laughter was not the response he had intended from his outburst and it only fueled his anger as Carly tried to hide her smirk behind the back of her hand.

"You think this is funny?"

"Sonny—"

"To…to have intimate details published for others entertainment!'

"Sonny—"

"I feel so betrayed Carly. What made you think that this—"

"Sonny!" Carly finally shouted. "I didn't write the damn thing!"

"Carly," Sonny began with disbelief as he turned to the first pages. "There! Right there! _'Port Charles Publishers, Port Charles New York'_! How do you explain that?" Without letting her reply he quickly shut the book and pointed towards the cover. "That's my fucking mirror image Carly!"

Getting angry herself, Carly quickly snatched the book from his hand and ran her finger under the words printed at the very bottom of the cover.

"_By Antoinette Heart_, does that look like **my** name Sonny?"

"A pen name then."

"If I had the nerve to publish a book about the man I'd been secretly infatuated with for years, don't you think I would have published it under my real name? And when have I ever hidden those kind of feelings Sonny? Especially from you."

"If not you, then who?" he questioned, taking the book back from her.

"Does it really matter Sonny?" she asked, watching him grimace at the cover again. Turning away quickly, she hid the sudden grin that came across her features. Carly knew damn well who had written it, but there was no way in hell she was about to tell Sonny. He was no way near ready for that truth. "Just take it as a complement and be happy with the fact that you have a secret admirer."

"Be happy knowing that some total stranger is this obsessed with me!"

"Sonny it's just a book—"

"Carly—"

"Sonny, have you even read any of it?" she questioned, turning back. "Aside from…well besides what scenes you obviously have," Carly added with a little grin. "Just because its got a cheesy title and the front cover is a little…ok I can see why you would be upset, but it's not that bad and the book itself was well written," Carly stated walking up to him, trying to calm him down.

"Not that bad?" He proclaimed angrily.

"So, someone in town has a crush on you. That's a good thing you know," Carly teased, pulling the glass he had just poured from his hand. This was no time for a drunk Sonny.

"Publishing a book about some crush is a little much, don't ya' think?" he said before snatching the glass back and downing the contents.

"Sonny, everyone has fantasies. Just because this _'Antoinette Heart'_ makes some money from her's doesn't mean you have to freak out."

"What should I do then, Carly? Anyone could have written this," he whined pointing towards the book. "I could pass them everyday and not even know. Carly it could be anyone. God, it could be…" he stopped himself, shuddering at his recent thought.

"Who?" she inquired, worried at whose name had popped into his head.

"I don't even want to think about the possibilities," Sonny groaned looking down at the book in his hands, trying to push Laura Spencer's former flamboyant assistant, Elton, as far out of his thoughts as he could. This was a nightmare. Anyone could see this cover and recognize him. Even the name was the same, granted _'Antoinette'_ had the decency to change the last name, but still how many Sonny's lived in Port Charles?

"Sonny, just take it like a complement and drop it," she suggested.

"I can't." Shaking his head he moved away from the bar and towards the front door, the book still clutched in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked as she watched him pick up his coat off the desk chair, slipping the book into its pocket.

"I have to know," Sonny simply stated.

"Know what?"

"Who Antoinette Heart is."

Before she could call out a response, he was gone.

TBC


	2. Hunger

Title: You Are What You Read

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to whoever they belong to. I just like to play with my favorites every now and then. I'll give them back as soon as I am finished.

Summary: AU - What happens when Sonny discovers that someone in Port Charles has been writing some very steamy romance novels. Starring him!

**Chapter 2** **Hunger**

"Shit!" Carly cursed as she heard the front door slam. "Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled, digging through her purse for her cell phone.

Stomping her foot against the base of Sonny's bar in aggravation, she finally unearthed the tiny device and punched in numbers as fast as her fingers would allow.

"Pick up, pick up," she spoke out loud, taping her now sore foot, with frustration. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as the other end was answered. "You are not going to believe what has happened! …Sonny found one of the books! …Yes, those books! I don't get this worked up over Jane Austen! …No, you're the first person I called. …We have to tell her. …I know. She's going to flip out. …Yeah, I can be there in twenty. Call the others and meet me there."

Clicking the phone shut, Carly tossed it into her purse quickly, before rushing towards the door.

A mantra of 'shit' could be heard trailing behind her.

* * *

"Thanks, Vincent," Sonny murmured into the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder, quickly scribbling down an address before clicking the phone shut. "Head to this address Max," he instructed, passing the paper through the glass divider of the limo.

It wasn't as bad as he'd thought. _Port Charles Publishers_ was not as huge of a publishing house like he had dreaded, merely a small press house located behind a book store, its main clients being the local news and school papers.

The book store itself was a popular shop on Main Street, just a few blocks from _Kelly's_, and Sonny had frequented it with his kids often due to the large children's section. The publishing house wasn't accessible from the store though it did share the same owner, an older couple with a fondness for literature. Due to their friendly nature, as well as their soft spot for his children, Sonny was sure Mr. and Mrs. Williams would give any information he required.

Unfortunate for him, today was a Sunday.

Sunday, meaning shorter hours.

"Damn," he grumbled at the 'closed' sign hanging innocently behind the glass door of the shop. He had missed the couple by a measly twenty minutes. Now forced to save his inquiries for the following day, Sonny dismally made his way back to the waiting car and slumped into his seat.

"Where to boss?" Max asked from his seat beside the driver.

"Uh," Sonny paused, thinking of a response as he stared bleakly through the tinted glass. "Just take me home," he finally replied, but a sudden growl from his empty stomach protested his decision immediately. "Actually, make that _Kelly's_, Max."

As the car rolled to a start and began its short trip, Sonny let out a breath of aggravation. It was amazing to him that one little book could reek such havoc on his once simple life. He was normal yesterday, but today he was the star of his very own shameless sex tale.

Pulling the book from his coat pocket, he glared down at the cover. _'Why me?'_ he thought to himself. There were plenty suitable bachelors in Port Charles, none of which were in his line of "work" or a father of three. This _thing_ Antoinette had for was puzzling.

It was a common thing to find Sonny Corinthos detained at the local police station or making an appearance at the courthouse, and yet she was looking past all this. Though, maybe she wasn't. Ms. Heart (if that was even her name!) wasn't making herself known to him and he had only discovered her book by accident. If Carly hadn't left it behind, Sonny would still be unaware that Antoinette Heart even existed.

She did exist though, and now Sonny was torn between strangling her or perhaps, acting out a few of her chapters. Turning his eyes away from the front cover, which would undoubtedly haunt his dreams that evening, he thumbed through the pages of the book. Telling himself he was really only reading it to gather clues to Antoinette's identity, he stopped at a rather racy scene involving the barn and the saddle pictured on the cover. As the words he read painted a vivid picture in his thoughts, his body started to react.

With a throaty groan, Sonny snapped the book close and hid it again in the pocket of his coat. This was really one story you didn't read outside of the bedroom and he was positive he didn't need Max or his driver discovering his current state of distress.

Antoinette wrote with more passion and affection than he had ever been handled with. Her scenes aroused an excitement in Sonny that he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. If he was sure of anything, he was sure he'd have the healthiest sex life on the east coast if he found his author.

* * *

"Ok, I'll have the grilled chicken salad…a side of mash potatoes…three pickles…four blueberry pancakes…and…an…order of toast!" Emily finished with a satisfied smile.

"Is that all?" Mike asked, humor written across his face.

"No!" she quickly spoke. "Your tallest glass of water, with two…not one…two wedges of lemon." She emphasized her final request by holding up two fingers.

"You got it," Mike chuckled before heading into the kitchen.

"I think you just ordered half the menu," Elizabeth teased from her seat across the table.

"I'm eating for two!" Emily growled, her hormones raging. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "I think I'm just **really** hungry."

"Obviously." Elizabeth laughed, understanding exactly what her best friend was dealing with.

"Ug!" Emily groaned. "I think I have to pee again." Elizabeth laughed again in reply and watched with sympathy as her very pregnant friend waddled towards the back of _Kelly's_. Lost in her thoughts, the ringing of the bell above the door to _Kelly's_ broke her reverie and she turned to see Sonny entering.

"Hi Sonny," she greeted with a smile from her seat.

"Hey Elizabeth," he replied coming to stand beside her table. "Hungry?" he laughed as two waitresses began covering the surfaces of her table with plates of food.

"Having a late lunch with Emily," she replied with a laugh and he smiled in understanding. "How've you been?" she asked politely, after giving the young waitresses a sympathetic 'thank you'.

"Good," Sonny replied, any further comment cut off as a customer bumped him from behind as they were exiting the restaurant. The 'thump' that echoed at his feet caused a nervous intake of breath from Sonny.

"Oh, I'll get it," Elizabeth said, bending down from her seat to reach for the book that had fallen from Sonny's coat. As her fingers were just closing on it's spine, Sonny's own hand snatched it from her grasp and thrust it into his coat.

But the damage was done and Elizabeth hurriedly hid her surprised expression, replacing it with a friendly smile.

"Some people are so rude," she stated with a nod towards the closing door, trying to not let Sonny know that she now knew exactly what was hidden in his pocket.

"Yeah," he mumbled with a sort blush of embarrassment, before reassuring himself that he had grabbed the book too quickly and that Elizabeth hadn't had the chance to see its cover.

"Hey Sonny," Emily greeted warmly as she approached. "Oh! Food!"

"Hi Emily," he greeted quickly before excusing himself to the counter to order his own lunch.

"What's up with him?" she asked, dipping a pickle into her mash potatoes.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Elizabeth replied, pulling her purse from her feet. "Come on Emily, we have to get out of here."

"But…but my food is here!" she protested.

"Come on," she urged, standing from the table. "I'll get you a doggy bag…or maybe a forklift."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and Carly quickly immerged from inside. Pushing past its other occupants with a quick 'excuse me', she rushed to the penthouse at the end of the hall. Reaching its door, she stood on her toes and skimmed her hand across the top of the door frame.

"Yes," she exclaimed with a smile at her friend's predictability, a spare key falling to the floor. "Way too trusting," she mumbled, inserting the key into the lock and letting herself in.

Dusk approaching, the apartment was flooded in a warm glow as Carly entered. Closing the door behind her, she threw her purse onto the table beside the door and began pacing back and forth through the living room. Filled with anxiety, she drummed her fingers nervously against her crossed arms and mumbled to herself.

"This is bad," she spoke out loud to herself and greatly hoped that her friend would make the best of the situation and finally admit her feelings to Sonny. Broken from her thoughts by the sound of the front door creaking open, she spun quickly and was greeted with an anxious inquiry.

"Is she home?"

"No, I don't know where she is," Carly replied, resuming her pacing.

"She didn't answer her cell," Alexis Davis answered back, setting her purse beside Carly's as she entered the apartment.

"I think she was going to the cemetery today," Sam McCall replied, following her mother inside.

"Then she should be home soon," Alexis spoke, lowering herself to the couch. "She doesn't like to stay there once it's dark."

"She's going to flip," Carly moaned, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Maybe not," Sam replied as she perched herself on the couch arm beside Alexis. Receiving raised eyebrows of disbelief from the room's two other occupants she continued, "Ok…at first she will, but maybe this is for the best?"

"How so?" Alexis questioned with a laugh of skepticism. "She never wanted anyone to connect those books to her…especially **HIM**."

"We all did though and that didn't bring such horrible results," Sam replied. "Those books are the reason we are all friends now. Granted it took some time, but we are."

"Well, those books are also going to be the reason we have one less friend, once she finds out Sonny knows," Carly protested sarcastically.

"Stop pacing!" Alexis complained to Carly. "You are making me dizzy."

"He doesn't even know about the rest of them!" Carly responded, ignoring her friend's annoyance and continuing her well worn path. "Wait till he finds out that _The Rising Sun_, was only number two out of the six published!"

"That was a good one," Alexis grinned upon hearing the title.

"And wait till he finds out Elizabeth painted the cover art for the last three!" Carly added.

"I would have loved to see his expression when he realized he was the main character," Alexis continued.

"It was pretty funny," Carly admitted, letting her mood lighten as she recalled his response. "He said I made him into a 'sex crazed stable boy'."

Laughter quickly filled the room.

"He accused you of writing it?" Sam asked once her amusement subsided.

"Of course!" Carly replied. "I'm sure you're next!" she added pointing towards Alexis.

"Oh, great," Alexis replied with a roll of her eyes, her response muffled by the sudden noise outside. Three head simultaneously snapped towards the opening door.

"You obviously don't remember what it was like to be pregnant," Emily was saying to Elizabeth as they entered, each carrying a large paper bag filled with food.

"Look we're here," Elizabeth responded in exasperation. "You can eat now." Setting the bag she held on the coffee table, she moved aside as Emily reached for it immediately.

"You eating for two or six?" Carly teased as Emily pulled the coffee table closer to the arm chair she was sitting in and stuffed a slice of pancake into her mouth.

"Don't start with me," she replied with a mouthful, causing a laugh from her friends.

"Is she home?" Elizabeth asked once Emily was content with her food.

"No," the other three women replied simultaneously.

"We think she went to the cemetery," Sam added.

"Well, then she should be back soon. I know she hates it there once it gets dark," Elizabeth stated with a helpful shrug.

"So what happened at Kelly's?" Alexis asked her.

"Oh, you should have seen his face!" Elizabeth laughed. "It fell from his coat right in front of me. He was **so** embarrassed."

"He's carrying it on him?" Sam asked in astonishment. "That's kind of cute."

"It's only cute because we know who the author is and know that she is head over heals for him," Alexis responded.

"Yeah, it'd be kind of weird if that weren't the case," Elizabeth added, wrinkling her nose.

"So, how are we going to break this to her?" Carly asked, slumping beside Alexis on the couch.

"I say we draw straws," Alexis teased.

"I believe I said 'how are **we** going to break this to her' and not how am **I** going to break this to her," Carly replied, giving Alexis a playful shove.

"You are the reason we are in this current situation," Sam added with a teasing smile.

"How so?" Carly exclaimed.

"You left the book behind," Emily responded with a mouthful of toast.

"Well…not on purpose!" she protested.

"I still like the straw idea," Alexis added, before dodging Carly's attempt to shove her again.

"No, no straws," Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank you!" Carly exclaimed, glad that someone was on her side, even if the others were only teasing her.

"She's going to be so upset," Emily spoke with a sigh.

"Who's going to be upset?" The five women turned quickly to the door, surprised by not having heard their friend enter her home. "And can I ask why you all have broken into my home?"

The room was quiet, no one quite sure how to respond. Rising from her seat after a moment, Carly took a step closer to their friend and spoke.

"We've got something to tell you Skye."

TBC


	3. Then There Were Six

Title: You Are What You Read

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to whoever they belong to. I just like to play with my favorites every now and then. I'll give them back as soon as I am finished.

Summary: AU - What happens when Sonny discovers that someone in Port Charles has been writing some very steamy romance novels. Starring him!

AN: I started this a LONG while ago, so by now this is very AU …especially with what they have done to Skye's character. : ( So just forget about recent storylines AND the whole Sonny and Emily pairing…siblings with the same man is a little too disturbing for me! Thanks to those who are still reading…I am determined to finished this one!!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** And Then There Were Six

"We've got something to tell you Skye."

Looking around the room at her closest friends, Skye was immediately puzzled and concerned with the expressions they all wore. Clutching the keys she still held in her hand to her chest, she worried that something horrible had happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking a few steps closer to the group of women. "Is everyone ok? Was someone hurt?" Hurrying to her sister's side she continued, "Emily, is the baby ok?"

"Oh, Skye!" Alexis quickly exclaimed while jumping to her feet, worried by the conclusion Skye had rushed to. "Everyone's fine!"

Looking to her sister for reassurance, Skye was greeted with excessive nods and words of assurance from Emily and the others.

"You scared me half to death!" Skye cried, leaning down to give her younger sister a quick hug before walking back to her door, which she had left ajar. Closing it properly and throwing her keys down beside Carly and Alexis' purse's, she made her way back towards her friends. "I think I almost had a heart attack," she sighed, resting herself on the armrest beside Emily.

"I'm so sorry," Carly apologized. "I did not mean for you to jump to that."

"Well what else would I do?" Skye replied. "You all look as though the world is about to end."

"No, nothing that serious," Sam reassured.

"Well…somewhat serious," Elizabeth disagreed.

"How serious are we talking here?" Skye asked looking around the room.

"It's really not **that** bad," Sam spoke.

"Just…sort of a situation," Alexis started nervously. "One you…we," she corrected. "One we didn't plan on."

"Well it was always a possibility," Carly responded looking towards Alexis. "Just one we never wanted to happen."

"I'm very confused," Skye spoke shaking her head. "Just tell me."

"Well," Carly started hesitantly. "Remember when I moved last month."

"Yeah," Skye replied with a smile. "I did help you unpack, Carly."

"Well, it's just that," Carly continued timidly. "I thought I misplaced it in the move and that it was just packed in one of the boxes I hadn't gotten the chance to open. But, upon further inspection…I realized that…I had left it behind at Sonny's."

"What are we talking about here?"

"One of your books, Skye," Alexis jumped in.

"What?" Skye asked with disbelief. "I don't think I heard that right."

"No," Elizabeth grimaced. "You did."

"But…but that's not possible," Skye stammered, jumping from her seat and wide eyed. "Because you said you didn't have any of them at the house, Carly." She finished, pointing at the blonde with an accusing finger.

"I didn't...at first," Carly finished weakly. "But I always hid them!" She added quickly before Skye could reply. "I…I just hid one too well."

"Well, get it back!" Skye exclaimed hysterically. "If Sonny finds it, I'll die!" she cried out as she began to pace in circles.

The rustling sound Emily's take out bags as she lowered them from her lap to the ground sounded as loud as thunder in the now exceedingly quite room. Walking towards her sister, she put a soft hand onto the red head's shoulder, stopping her pacing and urging her to look up.

"Skye," she began softly.

"No." Skye shook her head, "This isn't happening. This is just a nightmare. You are all figments of my imagination. I am going to wake up any second."

"Don't make us pinch you sweetie," Alexis replied softly with a sad smile.

"You got it back right?" Skye asked Carly, raising her head timidly. "Please, tell me you got it back?"

"I'm so sorry Skye," Carly responded, walking towards her troubled friend. "He found it before I got the chance to even look for it."

"He found it! Oh God," she spoke with a tremble.

"He doesn't know you wrote it Skye," Elizabeth reassured.

"Not yet!" Skye countered, throwing her hands up. "But he will!"

"You don't know that," Emily added.

"No," Carly began, correcting her pregnant friend. "He's pretty determined to figure it out."

"I have to move to China!" Skye exclaimed.

"You are not moving," Alexis countered firmly.

"How will I face him?"

"We'll figure it out Skye," Elizabeth reassured.

"I should never have even written them," Skye sighed with regret, walking away from the group and slumping into the chair Emily had abandoned. "I'm such a fool."

What had she been thinking? She should have just let her feelings stay buried deep inside, never to be released! Never one to listen to the tiny voice of reason, she instead made one of the worst decisions in her life by not only writing the damn stories, but having them published.

The first moment she'd seen Sonny all those years ago, Skye had been struck with an instant attraction. He was tall, dark, handsome, and powerful…her greatest weaknesses.

She spoke not a word of this to no one of course! She might be crazy, but she wasn't certifiable! Besides, any ideas of ever acting on her sentiments had been quickly disbanded with her friendship with AJ and then her relationship with Jax.

Try as she might though, Skye could never get him out of her head.

Sonny's battles with AJ and her own arguments and confrontations with him only caused some of the strongest fantasies Skye had ever had. There had been nights she had woken drenched in sweat and her breathing slightly impaired. Jax had been woken by her behavior on numerous occasions, always confident he had been the cause of her arousal and she never had the heart to correct him. Not even when he had broken her own heart, leaving her and their marriage behind for Brenda.

Ever the alcoholic, she fell back into her old life style quite easily for some time, sheltering her heart and self from harms way. But the fantasies of Sonny refused to relinquish. Soon liquor no longer clouded her dreams from them and she was forced to find a new outlet for her inner conflicts.

Skye had entered the quiet Main Street book store, one rainy night many months ago, in need of shelter from the heavy downpour outdoors. Though she had been greeted warmly from the older couple behind the register, Skye had immediately dodged their view and disappeared down one of the many isles of books. Content with the solitude and calmness the shop presented, she wandered the isles aimlessly. Reading the titles of books she had always wished to have read or those she hadn't since her youth. Lost in her thoughts, she only broke free as the bell over the store's entrance signaled the arrival of another customer.

"Mr. Corinthos!" the elderly gentleman greeted and Skye had immediately frozen. Taking care to stay hidden and move quietly, she tiptoed into one of the rows furthest from where Sonny was chatting pleasantly with the couple.

'_Good, cooking books,'_ She thought to herself with a sigh of relief. _'He'll never come down this isle.' _

"The book you requested last week has come in!" she heard the older man cheerfully inform the object of her desires. "And it has the best recipe for _Arancini_ I've ever seen published!"

"Excellent," Sonny replied. "I could open my own restaurant with all the wonderful cook books you find me," he added with a chuckle.

'_He cooks!_' Skye had thought with amazement before suddenly realizing that they would be heading for her hiding place any moment. As quickly and quietly as possible, she made her way through the network of isles, toward the back corner of the shop and prayed it was only one book on Sonny's list. Listening to their mumbled words, she released a breath of triumph as she heard him move to the counter and begin to make his purchase.

She dared not move even a single inch of her body until the bell over the front door indicated her freedom. Closing her eyes with relief once he'd gone, she let her head fall back against the shelves of books, mentally exhausted.

"Dear, are you all right?" the elderly woman asked, coming to her side.

"Yes," Skye replied slowly as she opened her eyes to speak to the woman. "I'm fine."

"Having a little trouble making a decision?" she teased with a smile. "I'm a sucker for these stories myself, but don't let Mr. Williams know."

"I won't," Skye smiled back, pretending to know what isle she had been hiding in.

"Want me to show you my favorite?" the older woman asked with excitement, then without even waiting for a reply she dug her fingers into the shelf by Skye's elbow.

Moving aside to get out of her way, Skye discreetly looked over Mrs. Williams' gray curls to read the sign above the entrance of the isle.

_Adult Literature_

'_Oh, great!'_ she inwardly moaned, quickly turning back and smiling as the woman handed her a paperback.

"He's a sea caption and she a lady pirate!" she squealed with enthusiasm. "It's on sale too!"

"I don't…" Skye began, trying to find the most polite way to turn down the written porn from a woman old enough to be her grandmother.

"Not a fan of the sea huh?" she spoke with a knowing nod. "There's also a good one about a salesman and a—"

"Actually," Skye interrupted, hoping her cheeks weren't flushed with embarrassment. Willing to do just about anything for this moment to end, she led the woman to believe she had been persuaded. "This one sounds fine."

"Warmed up to it eh?" she giggled her reply, in a way that was most disturbing to Skye, and led the way to the register.

"Find everything alright miss?" Mr. Williams asked with a smile as they approached.

"Don't crowd her Dan!" his wife snapped, pushing him away from the counter with a quick wink to Skye. "She's buying something, so you just get back to stocking the Oprah Book Club section!"

"I was just being friendly Margaret," he responded before walking away. "Silly book club," he mumbled as he disappeared down an isle.

"He was none the wiser dear," she whispered as she took Skye's money.

"Thank you," She replied, counting the seconds before she could run from the store.

"Enjoy!" Mrs. Williams smiled, clasping her hands together over her chest with excitement once she had handed Skye the small paper bag, her purchase safely hidden inside.

"Good night," Skye replied, quickly moving to the door. As Skye left the building, not caring that the storm hadn't slowed one bit, she heard the beginning of the Williams' conversation and grimaced.

"So, what'd she buy?"

"None of your business Dan."

"Margaret, you better not be pushing those illicit stories of yours onto the customers again!"

"It's none of your business Dan!"

Once Skye was home and safe from Mrs. Williams, she buried her face into one of the couch pillows and laughed at how sad her life was.

It was an hour or so later, done with her first two drinks of the night, that curiosity finally bit her and she reached under the sofa for her hidden purchase. Giggling at the title, _A Captain's Delight_, and its cover image, she opened the book and began to read. Becoming somewhat engrossed with the story, she only rolled her eyes at the author's attempts to write love scenes between the rugged Captain Grant and the strong willed heroine, Pirate Mary.

'_Oh, I could write better than this,'_ Skye had thought to herself with a laugh.

Daring herself with a challenge she put down her glass of vodka, then the book beside it and went to start up her laptop.

The blank white page of Microsoft Word starred back at her for some time, waiting for her to make a move. With fingers frozen above the waiting keys, it wasn't until a clap of thunder roared and Sonny's face flashed in her thoughts, that she wrote her first words.

_The Sun After the Storm_

_By Antoinette Heart_

"Why the hell not!" she thought out loud, instead of reconsidering the stories title and her pen name. Antoinette was her real name, even though not many knew since she chooses to instead go by her middle and Heart seemed very logical considering her motivations.

The sound of the entering keys echoed through the room as a story began to form and she became lost in her fantasy. Half way through her twelfth page of text, Skye paused and leaned back in her chair.

Was she really doing this?

Was she really writing one of her most secretive and guarded thoughts into a…what? A book? An image of Mrs. Williams trying to sell her story to another female customer floated into her head and caused her grin. Could she really do this? Have her fantasies displayed on a shelf mere isles from where Sonny himself was reading books on Italian cuisine?

She grinned even wider.

Either the vodka she'd drunk earlier had permanently clouded her judgment, or the rebelliousness of actually going through it was becoming slightly appealing.

'_Besides, I can't see Sonny Corinthos browsing through the Adult Literature section,'_ Skye had thought to herself, _'Especially with Mrs. Williams around!'_

And so it began.

_The Sun After the Storm_ was completed and revised to Skye's satisfaction within a month's time. She wrote ideas about the story absentmindedly on post-it notes while at work at ELQ and typed till her fingers were numb once she got home in the evening. So immersed in this daily routine, it had been a week into the book before she even noticed her glass of vodka, from the first night she had begun to write her book, was still sitting on her coffee table…untouched.

Skye hadn't even realized she'd been waking up in the mornings to no hangover.

Having finally found her rock to lean on, she didn't hesitant pouring her remaining bottles of liquor down the drain. Now, whenever she was rundown or struggling through her days and about to head to a bar, she wrote instead. The occasional AA meeting was necessary, but it rarely came to that.

Skye was back on the wagon and determined to stay there this time.

Publishing the book had been easier than Skye expected. She acquired a P.O. Box in Long Branch, the next town over from Port Charles, so that her return address when she mailed her manuscript wouldn't be from her true name and home. Then she made the easy decision to go with the local publishing house. After all, it had been Mrs. Williams who started the process and if any financial success came of this, Skye wanted the small business to receive a portion of it.

A letter from _Port Charles Publishing_ arrived five days later and they gladly wished to publish her work. Skye was somewhat relieved seeing the signature at the bottom of the letter was not Mrs. Williams, but a Mr. Greene, one of their partners. Even though she owed so much to the elderly woman, the image of Mrs. William proof reading her manuscript and girlishly giggling had been haunting her.

Then, hired an editor and only communicating with them by post and by phone, Skye completed the few rewrites that were asked of her, approved the cover art (she was **very** particular with this stage), and finally submitted her dedication page, which read…

_For_

_Mrs. Williams, who sold me the book _

_that motivated me to write_

_&_

_For the man of my dreams_

The book, ironically, was released to stores the same day her divorce with Jax had been finalized and she celebrated the day with a sad smile and a Ginger Ale on the rocks. Her life as Mrs. Jasper Jax finally behind her, Skye desperately clung to the identity of Antoinette Heart with all the strength she had left.

It eventually got easier living without Jax, the surprising success of her book taking her mind off many troubles.

Fan mail poured in quickly and Skye had even received a letter from Mrs. Williams. The elderly woman wrote to thank her for the dedication in the beginning of the book and thanked her immensely for choosing their tiny publishing house which their son-in-law, Mr. Greene, ran for them. She also asked to take Skye out to lunch so she could thank her in person.

Expressing the need to stay anonymous in her letter of reply, Skye gently turned her down. To compensate though, she promised she would always be a loyal customer and if she ever wrote another book, _Port Charles Publishers_ would be the first to sell it.

For once everything was right in her world.

Financially gold, still not drinking, and even growing closer to the Quartermaines, Skye was happier than ever before.

Her new friendship with her sister Emily was another reason for her recent happiness. AJ had always been the only exception to a relationship with a sibling. Not even in contact with the family she had left behind in Pine Valley, Skye had always hoped to be close to one of her sisters.

With almost no effort on her part, Emily had forgiven Skye of all her past wrongdoings, a trait Skye cherished and envied, and soon Skye had the relationship she had always wished for.

She should have known this peaceful existence couldn't last for long.

It was on one seeming pleasant day that Skye's anonymous career as the author of the #1 selling romance novel, came to a crashing halt.

Having moved back into the Quartermain mansion the previous month, Skye was comforted with the familiarity the loud and hectic atmosphere the household offered. It was an immense transformation from the quiet and isolated existence she had begun to be accustomed to.

Hidden away in Skye's bedroom, she and Emily had just finished a Cary Grant movie and were chatting idly, enjoying an afternoon in each other's company. As the shouting downstairs began to settle somewhat, Skye braved the mission of refilling their popcorn bowl and left the room on her tip toes.

While she was gone Emily decided to quickly check her email on her sister's computer and with a roll of the mouse, Skye's screen saver of swimming goldfish materialized into an open Word document. Not wanting to invade Skye's personal space, Emily was about to abandon her choice to go on the computer when a word on the screen jumped out at her.

_Sonny_

Unable to stop her curiosity, Emily continued to stare at the typed story in front of her, becoming quite shocked by what she was reading.

"I think Monica is trying to evict Alan again," Skye laughed as she returned. Upon seeing her sisters shocked and guilty expression, she froze in her spot.

"I'm so sorry, Skye," Emily quickly apologized, standing from the desk and moving away. "I just wanted to check my email. I didn't mean to…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Oh no," Skye groaned, face reddening with embarrassment, before closing her door and thumping her head back against it.

"I'm so sorry," Emily repeated, feeling so horrible for her sister's distress.

"I…" Skye began to offer an excuse, finding it extremely difficult. "No one was ever meant to find out."

"Skye, I feel so—"

"You don't think I'm some horrible pervert do you?" Skye interrupted with a worried expression.

"No!" Emily responded immediately. "Of course I don't think that."

"But you think it hopeless right?" She added walking to her bed and slumping down on its end.

"Is it about who I think it is?" Emily asked cautiously, lowering herself beside Skye.

"If you thought Sonny Corinthos, then you thought correct," she spoke with remorse.

"It's just…I thought you hated him?"

"Hate and attraction are two very different things," she began. "But I haven't hated him in a long time."

Cautiously, Skye opened up to her younger sister and explained as much as she could without getting too embarrassed. Emily's heart immediately went out to Skye as she told her story, understanding how much she cared for Sonny.

Once she had sworn Emily to secrecy, Skye calmed a bit. Looking at the brighter side of the situation, she now had someone she didn't have to hide from and could confide freely with.

The calmness Skye had momentarily felt ended when the one someone who knew, turned into five more someone's.

The next to learn of Skye's little secret was Elizabeth Webber.

Ever the supporter, Emily had purchased _The Sun After the Storm_ (its sequel, _The Rising Sun,_ already on it's was towards publication) without Skye's knowledge. Reading it one afternoon while the house was empty, she had become so engrossed in the tale, she failed to hear Alice answering the front door and directing Elizabeth to her room.

Surprised by her friend's sudden appearance, Emily's feeble attempt to hide the book behind a stack of medical journals failed miserably.

She was in the midst of trying to convince Elizabeth that, even though the likeness _was_ remarkable, the man on the cover of the book was not Sonny Corinthos when Skye entered.

"Hi Elizabeth," she had greeted before noticing what object Elizabeth was trying to wrestle from her sister's grasp.

"Emily!" she whispered harshly before quickly slamming the door behind her. "You promised!"

"No, Skye! It's not what you think!" She tried to quickly let her know that Elizabeth had no idea who the author was. "We were just—"

"Having a laugh at my expense!" Skye quickly accused. "I trusted you. Now the entire town is going to know I write sex stories about Sonny Corinthos!"

When Elizabeth's hands fell loosely to her lap and her jaw dropped to her chest, Skye could have sworn the girl's eyes grew three sizes larger.

"Skye," Emily spoke with a fretful expression. "I never told her."

"Then…I?" Skye started, unable to finish. As Emily and Elizabeth both shook their heads with affirmation, Skye groaned.

Once she apologized to Emily for jumping to the wrong conclusion she begged Elizabeth for her confidentiality. After the younger girl gave her word, Skye was forced to retell her tale and was thankful for Elizabeth's sympathy towards her circumstances.

Not having many friends, Skye spent most of her free time with her sister Emily. Eager to change that fact, Emily quickly included Elizabeth on their girl's nights, trips to the city, and their weekly lunches at Kelly's.

Moved by Skye's hidden affection for a man she thought would never give her a second glance, Elizabeth began to see her friend's sister in a very new light and it wasn't long before she herself considered Skye a friend.

It was a week or so after the third book by Antoinette Heart hit the shelves of book stores across the country, when Skye's misfortune struck again.

Alexis Davis had just poured herself a glass of wine and was eagerly opening the package Fed-Ex had just delivered. With her daughter's out for the day with Uncle Nicholas, she was looking forward to a long bath and a good book. _Tuesdays With Morrie_, an Oprah book club selection she had yet to read, had just arrived and she was impatient to start it. Digging through the Styrofoam peanuts, she smiled with triumph as her fingers grasped the books spine and she was finally able to pull it from the box.

An expression of confusion immediately replaced her smile as she set eyes on the book in her hands.

_The Sun Over Her Horizon_?

"What the…?" Alexis muttered, before filling up with irritation over the book store's error.

'_There goes my day of relaxation,'_ she'd thought to herself, now determined to leave for the book store immediately to rectify their blunder.

It was as she put the book down to retrieve her coat, when she suddenly took an interest in the man on the illustrated cover. He had a remarkable likeness to…

"No!" she exclaimed, knocking over her glass of wine as she snatched up the book. Stuttering unintelligibly, Alexis hurriedly thumbed through the pages of the paperback and nearly fainted as she read.

Someone had written a romance novel about Sonny Corinthos!

Alexis couldn't believe it and when she had looked through the entire book, the last page brought another shock.

_Also by Antoinette Heart…_

_The Sun After the Storm_

_&_

_The Rising Sun_

With a new incentive to reach the book store, Alexis hurried into town. Once she arrived at the book store, discreetly as possible, she made her way into the Adult Literature isle and searched for Antoinette Heart's other published worksFinding them and quickly coming to the conclusion that they too were about her former client, she came to a horrible conclusion.

People might think she had written them!

How was she to defend herself and tell them who actually had if she didn't even know?

Formulating a plan, she turned to the front of the book and checked the publisher. Discovering she needn't go far to question them, Alexis made her way to the counter and quickly asked to speak with the owner of _Port Charles Publications_.

Mr. Williams had been very alarmed to find out one of their authors, and most popular one to boot, was guilty of plagiarism. Alexis introduced herself, with a firm handshake, as the lawyer of the individual who Ms. Heart had blatantly stolen **all** her material from. She proceeded to request a copy of Ms. Heart's contact information, so that she could present her with the legal documentation involved in such a lawsuit.

Mr. William's graciously obliged and quickly found the information Alexis had asked for. Hiding her disappointment at only having a P.O. Box to run with, she thanked him for his time and assured him that her client did not hold his business liable in any way.

What she'd done was wrong, Alexis knew this, but lawyers had gotten away with far worse in this town and she wasn't about to take the blame once the books were read by someone else.

Who knew how many customers had received _The Sun Over Her Horizon _instead of their Oprah book club selection?

Hurrying to her car, with every intention of speeding to Long Branch, Alexis was nearly knocked to the pavement as a woman lost her balance and crashed into her.

"I'm sorry, my heel broke," the woman offered before looking up to see who she had crashed into. "Oh, it's just you." she added sarcastically once noticing Alexis.

"Nice to see you too Carly," Alexis rolled her eyes as she responded.

"Why don't you watch where you going?" Carly snapped.

"You crashed into me!" Alexis countered.

"It didn't crash," Carly growled. "My heel broke and when I paused to try and fix it, you ran into me!"

"Oh, I don't have time for this," she huffed, pushing past the blonde and heading to her parked car.

"You forgot your book genius," Carly called after her, spotting it on the sidewalk at her feet.

Alexis froze in horror. She hadn't even realized it had fallen from her purse! Turning back towards Carly and cringing at her expression, Alexis realized she had already seen the front cover.

"I can't believe it!" Carly laughed, looking back and forth between the book she held and Alexis. "I didn't think you had it in you, Alexis," she teased, flipping through the pages. "Does Sonny know that you're still pining away for him?"

"I'm not pining for Sonny!" Alexis hastily responded, trying to snatch the book back.

"Doesn't look like that to me," Carly grinned, holding the cover up and dancing it in front of her.

"I didn't write it!" Alexis protested before mumbling, "I knew this would happen."

"You didn't answer me, does Sonny know?"

"I didn't write it!" she voiced more sternly. "For your information I am on my way to find out who actually did!"

"Seriously?" Carly asked with a raised brow.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm **so** coming with you," Carly grinned in response.

After nearly twenty minutes of arguing, Alexis was unable to persuade Carly to mind her own business and the two piled into her car and headed towards the Long Branch post office.

"Isn't this awkward for you?" Alexis finally asked, breaking the awkward silence of the car. "You're married to Sonny." She was met with silence for a moment, before Carly turned away from the window and responded.

"It's over between us," she said with a sad smile.

"But," Alexis began with a confused frown. "You guys seemed fine."

"It's for the boys," Carly spoke. "We don't want to say anything until the holidays are over."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Carly quickly responded, puzzled as to why it was so easy to talk _normally_ to Alexis after all the years of tormenting each other. "We are still friends, but I only love him as the father of my sons now. I don't know when it happened, but we kind of figured it out at the same time."

Carly turned back to the passing scenery, worried Alexis would begin to mock her for her openness. She didn't know what had come over her. Of all the people in the world to confide in, she had picked a woman she rarely got a long with.

"If you'd like," Alexis started, taking her eyes from the road for a small second to look her in the eyes. "I can file the papers quietly whenever you guys are ready."

"Thank you," Carly replied after a moment with sincerity. For the rest of the car ride they talked friendly, laughing about the books, and taking turns guessing Antoinette Heart's identity.

Not once did they argue.

Once they arrived at the post office, Carly impatiently waited outside as Alexis worked her lawyer magic on the unfortunate soul working inside. Telling the clerk the same story Mr. Williams had heard, Alexis was presented with the information she had requested after only ten minutes of intimidation.

"Who is it?" Carly rushed to her side once she saw Alexis leave the building. Huddled together, they each gasped in shock as Alexis unfolded the document.

Skye had been enjoying a late lunch with Emily and Elizabeth in her new penthouse when they had been interrupted by sudden banging on the front door.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth said, frowning at the sudden noise.

"I have no idea," Skye responded, making her way around the stacks of boxes they hadn't unpacked yet, to answer the door.

"You've got some nerve!" Carly quickly shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Skye as she pushed her way into the apartment.

"Excuse me?" Skye responded with an enraged expression. "You can't just barge in here and start shouting at me for no apparent reason!"

"What's going on?" Emily asked Alexis and Carly as she and Elizabeth went to stand beside Skye.

"Your sister is writing trashy romance novels about my husband!"

"Carly," Alexis rolled her eyes; it was only an hour ago she had agreed to be their divorce attorney.

"Well, we're still married at the moment," she huffed at Alexis' remark before thrusting _The Sun Over Her Horizon _into Skye's hands. "What do you have to say about this?"

"Not again," Skye whimpered, lowering her head in shame. Taking pity on her, Emily and Elizabeth quickly ushered everyone to the living room and tried to convince the two curious women that Skye had genuine feelings for Sonny and had never wished for anyone to discover what the four of them now knew about Skye. It took the entire night to convince the two women but in the end they both reluctantly agreed to keep her secret.

In all honesty, Carly had expected to eventually use her newfound knowledge about Skye as leverage or a possible blackmail tool. She'd been very reluctant to believe that Skye's feelings were sincere. All outward appearances she portrayed toward Sonny had always conveyed the opposite of what she wrote.

It wasn't until one night, a week or two after she'd learned about Skye's secret, that Carly finally trusted and believed her.

Skye had shown up at her hotel one evening, urgently needing to talk with her in private. Reluctantly Carly had shown her to her office and silently prepared herself for the battle she was sure was coming. As soon as the office door was shut and she was certain of their privacy, Skye began fretfully pacing and talking faster than Alexis before a nervous breakdown. From what Carly could decipher, Skye had over heard Ric and another detective on the docks planning a raid on one of Sonny's warehouses.

"Ric said he has an informant inside," Skye exclaimed with worry, "And that he is about to get the evidence they need to put Sonny in prison!"

"Shit," Carly responded in shock, running her shaking hands through her hair. "This is bad."

"You have to get this information to Sonny!" Skye cried out fearfully. "I didn't hear the informant's name, but Ric said he's been working for Sonny for a short period of time. That has to narrow it down."

"Skye, he's never going to believe this from you," Carly responded.

"Then don't tell him I gave you the information!" Skye practically shouted in response. "Tell him you heard it! That you saw Ric on the docks...he'll believe you Carly!"

That's exactly what Carly did and a week later, when Ric's men raided Sonny's warehouse on the south pier, they found only coffee beans and imported spices.

Forced to take the credit for Skye's discovery, Carly, in return, offered her friendship.

The fifth and final member of Skye's club of shame was Sam McCall.

Sam had entered the local book store only in need of purchasing a more recent TV guide. But while bringing her simple purchase to the counter she'd been pulled aside by the elderly woman who worked there and quickly advised against it. She told Sam that _"a young girl, such as herself, shouldn't be polluting her mind with TV junk, but expanding her imagination with mature literature." _

Pulled by the wrist to the older woman's _"favorite section in the store",_ Sam had been forced to browse the section of Adult Literature and to purchase the newest novel from Mrs. Williams' favorite author, Antoinette Heart.

After almost swallowing her tongue, Sam raced to her mother's lake house and quickly showed her the cover of _The Sun Over Her Horizon._

"Doesn't he look exactly like—" Sam had started with a laugh and an amazed expression, before becoming very confused by her mother's behavior. Alexis didn't look at all surprised by Sam's discovery. In fact she refused to look her daughter in the eye and nervously played with the corner of the couch cushion.

"Alexis," Sam began hesitantly. "Did you write this?"

Moments later Skye had received a frantic phone call from Alexis, begging her permission to let Sam in on her secret before her daughter was permanently scarred.

And then there where six.

Six women who had hardly had one thing in common now did and they could each never look at Sonny Corinthos again without picturing him with an exposed chest, disheveled hair, and a riding saddle in his arms.

The five other women formed a bond with Skye, promising her their secrecy, loyalty, trust and eventually their friendship. Skye had never had so many friends at once and it was a bit overwhelming in the beginning. It took some to time for her to fully trust each of them and to give a piece of herself in return.

Heartbreak bonded them closer as Alexis was diagnosed with breast cancer and was then blindsided with a malicious custody battle from her ex-husband, Ric Lansing. They urged her to be strong during the chemo treatments, stood by her throughout out the custody battle, and had cheered together when the judge pronounced that Alexis had won full custody of Molly.

It had been only two weeks since they'd all celebrated Alexis' cancer remission with a big party at Carly's hotel, when Skye's world came to a tragic halt.

The daughter that had been conceived during her brief liaison with Lorenzo Alcazar had been born a month premature, only surviving two days before her weak heart robbed Skye's chances of motherhood. The five women refused to leave her side. One of them accompanying her to the little cemetery when she didn't want to be alone, or holding her at night as she cried herself to sleep. Once the tears had slowed, they all forced Skye to get out of bed each morning and to eventually live on with her life for her daughter.

They all proved to be the truest of friends.

There for each other during the hardest of times, they could get through anything together and were ready to prove that again.

"Skye!" Carly exclaimed, braking her from her thoughts. "You are **not** a fool."

"I am in love with a man who has always and **will** always hate me," Skye responded, pulling her face from her palms to look at her friend kneeling in front of her. "If that's not foolish, then I don't know what is."

"He'd be in prison right now if it weren't for you Skye," Carly replied. "If he only knew the truth, he couldn't help but fall in love with you!"

"But I don't know if I'm ready for him to know the truth!"

"There's no going back now Skye," Emily spoke. "He's found one of the books."

"Yea," Sam added. "Maybe this is for the best."

"For the best?" Skye responded with a frown.

"It's not like you were any closer to admitting your feelings to him, Skye," Elizabeth added.

"But now I have no choice! He's going to hunt me down."

"But soon he'll read the other books and see just how much you care for him," Carly tried to reassure her. "And with our help, there is no way he won't fall in love with you along the way."

"Your help? Oh, no! There will be no scheming or matchmaking! Promise me, Carly!"

Standing behind Carly, Alexis suppressed her grin as the blonde inconspicuously crossed her fingers behind her back before replying.

"I promise Skye."

TBC


	4. Covert Instructions

Title: You Are What You Read

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to whoever they belong to. I just like to play with my favorites every now and then. I'll give them back as soon as I am finished.

Summary: AU - What happens when Sonny discovers that someone in Port Charles has been writing some very steamy romance novels. Starring him!

**Chapter 4: Covert Instructions **

* * *

"Six!" Sonny exclaimed in horror, starring at the computer screen in front of him. "I must have read that wrong," he talked out loud to himself while shaking his head in denial. Clenching his eyes shut and rubbing them roughly, Sonny tried to reassure himself, "Because there is no way there are six of them."

It wasn't possible.

It was just **not** possible.

If it was it would mean that there was not one, but SIX books published about him sitting on the shelves of stores across the country. Six books just waiting to be purchased and read by anyone from anywhere at anytime. It would also mean that the simple crush he'd thought Antoinette Heart had for him would actually be more of an obsession spanning over the past few years and over 2,574 pages.

So, it was just not possible.

He would have known if one someone had been watching him for years. If not him, one of his men would have caught it. Antoinette described his physical and even a few of his personal characteristics with extreme accurateness. This wasn't just someone he had once passed on the streets, this was someone who lived in Port Charles and who knew him.

How well they knew him, well that would take reading five more books to find out.

Of course, that would only be if there were six books…which there weren't.

Somehow, Borders, Barnes and Noble, and had all gotten their information wrong by listing six book titles under the search of Antoinette Heart.

Timidly, Sonny slowly opened one eye and focused on the screen.

Six.

With a groan he slumped forward in his chair and banged his head against the mahogany desk.

"Why me?" Sonny asked out loud against the cool surface before raising his head. "What is so great about me?" he asked with a click of his mouse, entering Antoinette Heart's page. Once the page loaded and revealed the list of all six of Antoinette Heart's written works, Sonny could feel the blush permanently staining his cheeks.

Each title had a link to their very own page that contained the cover art, a detailed summary, and fan comments. To Sonny's dismay he found that there were actual comments under the 'fan comment' sections. Apparently he's made a bigger splash into the pool of adult literature than he had originally feared.

As Sonny scanned down the comment page, he read that fans referred to the books as the _Sonny Series _and had apparently no idea of the circumstances he actually existed in. Their general assumptions were that "Sonny" was based off of Antoinette's husband.

Most of the comments were general remarks about the book, discussions of favorite scenes, or comments about which lead female they were fonder of. One user though, did seem especially keen about his physical attributes and enjoyed commenting on what she would do with _"_them_"._

"This is disturbing," Sonny spoke out loud and quickly scrolling away from the comments and back towards the book listings.

The Sun After the Storm

The Rising Storm

The Sun Over Her Horizon

The Sun's Devotion

Passion Under the Sun

Sunshine and Pleasure

In Sonny's opinion, Antoinette seemed to get more and more brazen with each book. The titles alone confirmed that thought. _**Read a passage from The Sun's Devotion**_suddenlyflashed like a neon sign and Sonny cursed himself for even daring to double click the phrase once he began to read.

_Securing the black silk around his wrists to the iron headboard, Jane trailed her nails down the paths of his muscular arms. With her position astride his waste, she felt him suck in a deep breath as her nails drew lingering circles around his erect nipples. _

"_You're teasing," he hissed as her nails trailed lower. _

"_You asked for it with that little stunt you pulled today in the boardroom," was her reply before she lowered her crimson lips to his ear. With a playful nip and a tug she added, "You like it when I tease you Sonny."_

_His pupils darkened in reply and she grinned against his skin._

"_I thought so." Pulling herself upwards, she dug her nails into the muscles of his chest once more before bringing them to the hem of the slip resting on her thighs. Dragging it slowly upwards, she exposed her legs completely to him before stopping at her hips and black lace panties. _

_The corners of her mouth rose slightly as she watched him eagerly raise his head from the mattress, watching her every move without a blink. She remained motionless long enough to force his gaze to meet her own before quickly climbing off him completely._

"_Hey, where—"_

"_No," she quickly silenced him as she stepped towards her dresser. "No more questions. No more talking." Taking a small silver bowl off its surface, Jane slowly made her way back to the bed. "I want you to concentrate on your other senses tonight, Sonny."_

_Eyes never leaving hers, he let his head fall back against the sheets only once she returned to the bed. This time though, she positioned herself between his open legs instead of atop them. _

_She wasn't even touching him yet, but Sonny could feel the heat of her against him. _

"_Close your eyes," she ordered. He complied without a hesitation and was rewarded with a soft kiss below his navel before her touch vanished once again. Using his other senses like he'd been ordered to, Sonny listened to a soft rattling from beside them as Jane removed whatever had been in the silver dish. He held his breath and listened. _

_Listened and waited._

_The coldness that was pressed against his chest tore a surprised groan from his throat. _

_Grasping at the silk that bound him in place, his eyes rolled back as her tongue lulled the ice cube around his sensitive nipple. The heat of her mouth and the shocking coldness of the ice awoke every nerve in his body and he growled her name as her mouth crossed his chest. _

_She was driving him mad. _

_As her talented mouth continued to torture, he realized one of her soft hands was trailing against his inner thigh. Slowing moving higher up his leg he hissed her name as her nails brushed against the base of his member._

_The ice cube she'd been carrying in her mouth lay forgotten in the middle of his chest, melting into a small puddle. Moving her head lower, her breath was beside her hand before she finally broke the maddening silence of the room._

"_Are you ready to feel Sonny? To feel what I can and want to do to you?"_

_**To read more from The Sun's Devotion**_ _**place your order **__**HERE**__** or look for it at your local book store. **_

"Oh dear God," Sonny groaned pushing himself away from his desk. Slumping down on the edge of his bed, he let his head fall into his hands and desperately tried to ignore the erection straining against his pants.

* * *

"Good morning Miss C."

"Max," Carly sighed with a smile as she stepped through the front door. "I've told you a thousand times to loose the "Miss C" and just stick to Carly."

"My apologizes," he smiled bashfully and lowered his gaze quickly. "I was just trying to be respectful, because…because you're a respectable woman and deserve…um…a lot of respect."

"You're sweet, Max," she smiled softly with her reply.

"Hey Max!" Michael greeted warmly as he ran past his mother and into his father's living room, Morgan trailing not too far behind.

"Hi boys," Max grinned, shutting the front door behind them.

"Where's Sonny?" Carly asked, following the boys into the living room, forcing Max to follow.

"He hasn't come down yet."

"But it's almost eleven," Carly replied with a frown before joking, "He's usually up at dawn."

"He's up," Max continued, knowing he heard Sonny's shower running earlier. Actually, now that Max thought of it, Sonny had taken quite a long shower that morning and he now assumed that was the reason for his tardiness. "He just hasn't come down but I'll go tell him you and the boys have arrived."

"Thanks Max," Carly responded, watching him head up the stairs. Once he'd disappeared, she turned to her eldest son and pulled him aside from the puzzle he and Morgan had started.

"Mom!" he groaned. "I know!"

"Ok, but just make sure you guys stay close to Alexis today and give Skye a **big** hug for me."

"I will, I will," he mumbled looking past his shoulder towards his brother and the game he'd been forced to abandon.

"Michael," Carly voiced more seriously. "This is very important."

"But we always hang out with Alexis, Kristina, and Molly with dad."

"I know sweetie, but Skye's going to be there today too," she continued, straightening the collar of his shirt. "Daddy and Skye don't know each other very well, but Alexis and Mommy think that they would make really good friends. So, we want them to hang out a lot from now on."

"Why aren't they friends? Skye's cool."

"She's very cool buddy, but your daddy doesn't know that yet, so we gotta' help him out a bit. Ok?"

"Ok," he shrugged his acceptance. "Can I go back to the puzzle now?"

"Yes, go," she laughed as he darted away.

* * *

"Sir?" Max called out as he softly knocked against his boss' bedroom door.

"Come in, Max," Sonny replied as he finished shutting down his computer and began to pull his suit jacket onto his shoulders.

"Carly and the boys are here," Max stated as he took a step into the room.

"Have they been here long?"

"Not at all, Sir."

"Good." Sonny let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to keep Carly and the boys waiting, but the discovery of the six books and the passage he'd read earlier had required one long and very…**very** cold shower.

Sonny knew Carly would know something was amiss if he didn't make an appearance downstairs soon, but he had to get down to business first.

"Max I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Sir."

"I phoned in an order at the Borders in Long Branch, and I need you to get down there today and pick it up for me. Pay for it in cash and please don't ask the clerk any questions."

"Of course not, Sir."

"It will actually be five small packages and you can put them up here on my desk once you get back," Sonny continued. Paranoia at its highest level, he'd first decided to purchase the books at a shop outside of town instead of the local one incase the Williams's would recognize Max. Then, for an extra precaution, Sonny ordered additional gift wrapping for each book to mask the covers. Positive he would have no idea as to what he was picking up, Sonny trusted Max enough to know that he would not let his curiosity get the best of him. "Then you can take the rest of the day off, Max."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll get right to it."

* * *

"Dad!"

"Hey, buddy's!" Sonny grinned as he stepped off the bottom step of the staircase and his sons leapt into his outstretched arms. "I've missed you guys."

"But you just saw us Friday!" Michael laughed.

"And these past three days have been very hard on me," Sonny teased, ruffling his eldest sons fiery red hair.

"You do need more friends, Dad," Michael replied before looking back at his mother in affirmation.

Having poured herself a glass of water, Carly nearly choked as her son almost exposed her plan. Calming a bit as Sonny laughed at the small comment, she quickly made her way over to the three in hopes of distracting her son.

"Why don't you guys work on your puzzle so I can talk to Daddy real quick," she smiled. Without another comment, the boys darted back to their disserted game. "Thank you again for taking them today, Sonny."

"You know it's not a problem, Carly," he replied, leaning against the banister and watching the boys fight over a corner piece.

"I know, I know," she responded. "This convention at the hotel was kind of last minute and I just want to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Carly, its fine. Stop worrying."

"Alright," she resigned with a sigh. "Thank you again though."

"You're welcome."

"Ok boys," Carly began, walking towards her sons. "Mommy has to go now, so give me some lovin'." They each stood to give her a hug and peck on the cheek, but as Michael started to pull away, she held him closer to whisper, "Don't forget Mommy and Alexis' plan."

"I won't Mom."

"But try to be a little discreet buddy."

"Huh?" he frowned, not understanding.

"Daddy and Skye don't know about our plan, so we have to keep it a secret."

"Oh, ok." As he nodded his understanding, Carly smiled and gave him another kiss before letting him pull away. "Ew, gross Mom! That one was wet!"

"Be good for your Dad boys," she added to both as Sonny started to walk her to the front door. "Thanks again, Sonny."

"Anytime."

She gave him a quick hug before exiting and then started the short walk back to her waiting cab. Hearing the front door close, she subtly looked over her shoulder to be certain. Grinning at how well it had gone, Carly fished her phone out of her purse and dialed.

"Hey……I just dropped off the boys……No, he bought it……He has no idea that the conference was rescheduled……So, I just have to lay low at home and it should go smoothly……One thing Alexis, Michael and the whole "discreet" thing hasn't gone so well, so just keep an eye on him……Ok, good luck……And call me latter with the details!"

Clicking the cell phone close, Carly smiled to herself and resumed her walk to the cab. At the sound of Sonny's front door swing open, she froze and feared her phone conversation with Alexis had been overheard. Turning slowing, she let out a breath of relief and watched Max walk towards the garage mumbling to him self.

"Five packages…Borders…pay in cash. Five packages…Borders…pay in cash."

Max really was a sweet guy and his little crush on her was even sweeter, but as his words drifted over to Carly she realized she suddenly had a great weapon at her disposal.

Climbing into the cab, she spoke to the driver quickly, "Start heading towards town but let that car," she emphasized by pointing towards Max as he unlocked one of Sonny's black cars. "Pass us and then follow it."

TBC


End file.
